A Night To Remember
by krizhna14
Summary: What happens when Tsuna comes face to face with a slightly drunk Hibari? Who knew that Hibari was talkative when drunk? OOC Hibari, 1827 fluff, oneshot, mild yaoi… made for Hibari-san's birthday… rated T just to be safe.


**Title:** a night to remember…

**Summary:** what happens when Tsuna comes face to face with a slightly drunk Hibari? Who knew that Hibari was talkative when drunk? OOC Hibari, 1827 fluff, oneshot, mild yaoi… made for Hibari-san's birthday… rated T just to be safe

**A/n:** I just wanted to know what Hibari would be like when drunk so I just type and this came out. Just joking, I read a doushinji about Hibari drinking sake, Tsuna accidentally stumbled upon him…, and this idea popped out of my mind. If anyone out there have read that doushinji, you might notice some similarities to this story.

**Warning:** shounen ai, mentions of alcohol, a talkative Hibari (it is the end of the world!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own katekyo hitman reborn. Cause if I did, Kyoko and Haru never existed and the first gen would have more screen time(I'm a fangirl for Giotto….)

Beta'd by ms spell checker (if anyone is kind to beta this, please do….XD)

* * *

"I'm talking here"

…

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

…

**LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

* * *

The sky that envelops all, accepting every perfection and flaws,

Gives everything it has without complaint,

Never even once asked for something in return.

Everything depends on the sky for light, for shelter, for warmth

Nevertheless,

The sky may darken from time to time

The warmth gone, the light fading and replaced by a black void

However, in that…

It will show its hidden beauty, worthy of a thousand praises

- author unknown

* * *

"Hibari-san!"

The words echoed around the hallway, bouncing back and forth until it is no longer audible. Only silence met the brunet who is currently walking in Hibari's lair. He is walking alone, rubbing his arms together in an attempt to keep warm. It's currently night at the Vongola base, a few days before the millifiore invasion. The silence around the base is deafening, the sounds of crickets in the night does nothing to help the brunet find his target.

'_Damn that reborn, he has to send me to give something to Hibari-san. Moreover, in the middle of the night too! Why can't he just send it himself'_ he thought bitterly.

He thought of the times where his tutor would place him in life-or-death situations with the excuse of training. He knows this is another sadistic scheme he concocted. As much as he hated it, he has no choice but to follow, lest he wants to have a bullet in his brain…

"Hibari-san!"

No one answered…

On the emptiness of the dim hallway, he saw a small dot, becoming larger by the second. Thinking he reached the intended person, the brunet started to run towards the figure. Only disappointment was in his face, for it wasn't Hibari. Rather, its Kusakabe, Hibari's assistant and similar to Gokudera, his right hand man.

A while ago Kusakabe heard a voice outside the room he's in. Curious as why someone is still awake at this time of hour, he checked it out. He was a bit surprised as the person he saw was Tsuna. He thought that he would be scared to step in Hibari's base.

"AH! Kusakabe-san…"

He snapped out of his musings and faced the brunet…

" What is it Sawada-san? And what are you doing here at this time of night?" Kusakabe asked.

"eto… is Hibari-san there?" Tsuna answered back

"yes… he's here. Why? Do you need something?"

"Uhm… i'm here since Reborn gave me an errand. He told me to give Hibari-san this-" and he pulled out a brown envelop. "Also, he said that I should be the one giving him this…"

'_now that I think of it, reborn definitely has something in mind'_ Tsuna wailed as an image of reborn smirking popped in his head.

"I understand. If you walk straight ahead you'll find a sliding door, Kyo-san is resting inside. Be warned, careful in approaching him…" Kusakabe's voice trailed of as he remembered what happened a while ago:

_Apparently, frustrated at his futile efforts to make Hibari drink, Rryohei took drastic measures. He challenged Hibari to a chocolate eating contest, which Hibari agreed. Little did the skylark know, Ryohei ordered chocolate mixed with wine. _

_As expected, Hibari won the contest. However, due to amount of chocolates he ate( which is high in alcohol content) he was slightly drunk. Taking this chance, ryohei offered a round of sake, which the drunken Hibari agreed to. Now after a few shots, we have a drunken skylark and a rampaging boxer._

_A few hours later…_

_The room was trashed due to the two drunken guardians agreeing on having a wrestling contest. In an unexpected twist, Ryohei somehow pinned Hibari in a German suplex. The skylark, unable to accept being beaten, thrashed around like a lunatic trying to knock out the boxer. The room has to be closed for renovations._

Kusakabe shuddered at the memory…

Tsuna took notice of the pained expression and got curious. "Eh? Why Kusakabe-san? Did something happen?" he asked.

Kusakabe paled. "Nothing! Nothing happened here! Kyo-san didn't do anything drastic!" He stammered while waving his arms. Tsuna obviously noticed the lie.

'_Hieeee! No wonder reborn sent me here!' _he thought

"A-arigatou Kusakabe-san. I-I'll try to be c-careful" Tsuna stuttered, trying to sound tough. But on the inside:

'_I'm dead meat!' _he wailed to himself.

Kusakabe, seeing the distressed face of the Vongola Decimo, chuckled lightly. He smiled at the panicked expression, which the brunet noticed.

'_A few hours have already passed. Maybe Kyo-san has already sobered up.'_ Kusakabe thought

"don't worry, if you think of what you'll say to Kyo-san, you'll be fine. So don't sweat it." He reassured. Tsuna seems to buy this.

"h-hai… thanks again Kusakabe-san…" Tsuna ran off to the direction he pointed.

Kusakabe's expression turned from smiling to worry. He should have warned him that Hibari is slightly drunk.

"Sawada-san, please be careful" he mumbled.

* * *

As he approached the sliding panel, Tsuna can smell the scent of alcohol lingering in the air. He put his ears in the panel, listening for sounds that will tell that Hibari is awake. When he heard nothing, he pushed the door open…

"Who's there?"

Hearing the voice, Tsuna froze on the spot. The voice has venom on it, making him tremble in fear. However, he has to finish what reborn tasked him to do. Or else…

"eto… it's me Hibari-san, Tsuna" Tsuna called out.

"Hn. Come in"

"Ehh?"

Now that he thought of it, it's his first time to enter Hibari's private room. He is a bit reluctant to enter in fear of facing the skylark's irritation. Then, there's reborn._ 'Screw it. I'm dead either way.'_ He thought. He decided to take the lesser of two evils.

Tsuna pushed the door open then entered the room. He saw that the room was Japanese themed, complete with outdoor scenery. He saw bottles of sake all around along with chocolate wrappers.

"Did something happen here? Wait, why are bottles of sake here? Did oni-san and Hibari-san drink this? Hmm, I can imagine oni-san drunk but Hibari-san… I can't imagine…"

On a corner of a room, he saw Ryohei sprawled on the floor, snoring loudly. "O-oni-san…" Tsuna sweatdropped.

As he was walking, he tripped over something and fell face-first on the floor. _'mou! What did I trip this time'_ he complained while rubbing his face. He turned his face to see a hole on the floor.

Wait… a hole? Why his a hole in here?

Surveying the room, he saw that it wasn't the only damage. But, he saw holes cover the walls and floor. Debris were scattered around. The place looked like it was run over by a demolition team. _'What happened here?'_ he thought.

"What are you doing? Come here right now." the same voice commanded him.

Looking around, he saw a faint shadow near his feet. He followed the shadow to see where it leads, and stopped when he saw the owner of the shadow.

Hibari is sitting on the edge of the platform, his back facing the brunet. The view in front of him was beautiful, for a lack of better word. The sound of water flowing helped in completing the beautiful scenery, and the bamboo making a thumping noise occasionally marked the time passing by.. The moon's light illuminated the edges of his body giving it a ghostly glow. He looks like as if a calming aura has emitted from the skylark himself, giving an idea that he isn't a human , rather he is a god come down to earth.

Tsuna found himself staring at the god-like persona in front of him. His heart sped up, like when he is tired from the Spartan training that reborn enforces. He didn't know why, but he can feel some sort of calm from the skylark. He didn't feel afraid of him, only wanting to get closer to him, look at him and bask in his presence.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari called out.

This snapped him out of his own world, making him slightly nervous. Come to think of it, he felt something different from the older man. It's strange that he didn't hear any threat dripping on the words, which is unexpected from the bloodthirsty guardian. Maybe this is the effect of alcohol.

Snapping out of it, he remembers him calling his full name. Since when did he hear him speak out his name? The only thing Hibari calls other people are 'herbivores' with only a few exceptions and those exceptions are either dead or missing or Reborn.

"hai?" Tsuna remembered to answer him, in fear of being bitten to death.

"what are you doing here? Are you on an errand?" Hibari asked, not bothering to turn around

An eerie silence was followed as Tsuna sweatdropped, _'didn't you just call me here!' _Tsuna wailed in his head. Oh well, he understood it since Hibari _**is**_ Hibari, no need to elaborate.

"h-hai, reborn asked me to g-give this to you."

"ahh… the baby. Then just place it on the floor" he ordered.

He took out the brown envelop from his pockets, making sure that it isn't tampered with. He presented it in front of him, which is to no effect since Hibari is still facing the other way. He placed it on the floor and stood up with the intent of leaving the room to avoid being bitten.

"Now, please excuse me, I'll be going no-"

"Want to seat near me?" Hibari cut him off…

"Ehh!"

"you heard me herbivore. I don't need to repeat myself."

"I'll just b-be disturbing you, Hibari-san. Be-besides, this place is y-your territory and I have no right to intrude." Tsuna tried to reason out. He can't imagine being alone with him. Just the thought of it sent shivers in his spine, and not in a good way. _'I already had enough trouble training with you!' _

"don't worry, this place is yours to begin with." Hibari countered.

Eh? Did he hear correctly? "my… place?" he repeated.

"you're the one who built this place. you just gave it to me as a peace offering"

"I-I did?" Tsuna asked

"you did…"

'_did I? did my future self do this?'_ Tsuna mused in his head. _'though he said peace offering. Does that mean that he quarreled with my future self?' _

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari growled at him "SIT. NOW. Or else I'll bite you to death"

"HIEEEE!"

* * *

Tsuna later found himself sitting at Hibari's side, who is calmly sipping something.

'_in the end, I was too scared of Hibari-san. But why do I feel that something worse will happen if I refused' _ he thought to himself.

The awkward silence stretched on, making him uncomfortable…

'_anyway, what's done is done. It's not as if I can do anything. but what will I say, we can't just sit like this in silence'_ he silently wailed.

Hibari took another sip…

'_should I talk? But what if Hibari will bite me? No, no, I don't want to be beaten! I still want to live my life with Kyoko-chan!'_ he panicked.

Then the skylark put down the cup….

'_what should I do! what should I do! I'll die at this rate. Mou, Reborn, help me! Anyone? Anyone will do! Just help me outta this! …-sniff- kyoko-chan…' _now he is having a nervous breakdown.

"herbivore, don't worry I wont bite you to death. And you're noisy"

"EH! How did you know what I was thinking?" the poor brunet exclaimed.

"Hn, you wear your heart on your sleeve" Hibari smirked.

"Oh… Uhm… what does that mean Hibari-san?"

Hibari only glared at the young boss, causing him to shut up. Then he took another sip before continuing to stare at the night sky. Tsuna followed suit, appreciating the beautiful view and the fact that he still has his limbs intact. Remembering the events a while ago, he remembers a question that wasn't answered.

"eto… H-Hibari-san, a while ago, what do y-you mean I built this place to you?" he nervously asked. The skylark glanced at him before turning his head to him.

"Hn, you didn't build this place, you gave this to me as a peace offering, herbivore." Hibari answered.

'_isn't that the same thing?'_ Tsuna thought.

"a peace offering? Why would the future me give you a peace offering?" he asked the skylark

Chucking, the raven-haired male ruffled the nest of hair the brunet has. He then placed a hand in front of him and leaned closer to Tsuna.

"whenever I return from a mission, I always get pissed of from your so called 'guardians' that it makes my blood boil. Therefore, as an apology, you let this place be built for me to relax. So far, I enjoy my privacy here but then, all of you are always hanging out here. You tried many times to invite me to your social activities with the other herbivores…" he paused.

He leaned back and let out a deadly aura that scared the hell out of the fish out of water.

"everytime I see you crowding around, I always wanted to bite you to death" he continued as he gritted his teeth

Tsuna was stone-shocked at this. _'Hibari-san really didn't change at all!'_ he wailed inside his mind. _'He really is a demon incarnate… well, so much for being god-like a while ago…'_

Tsuna sniffed the air, since the smell of alcohol perfumed the air. Noticing the bowl in Hibari's side, he saw that it was filled with sake. "ah… so Hibari-san is still drinking sake." He unconsciously said out loud.

"do you have a problem with that?" Hibari growled.

"nothing! No problem at all!" Tsuna wailed, his arms waving.

"good"

'_Hibari-san is scary after all'_ The poor brunet sweatdropped, he could feel his heart beating fast in fear. However, he took no mind of that. Instead, he just stared at the skylark, studying every inch of the creamy white skin. "though even now I still can't believe that Hibari-san is drinking sake. I still remember the junior you in my mind" Tsuna continued.

Hibari closed his eyes, feeling the gentle night breeze pass thought his hair. " that was ten years ago. Many things have changed since then. Though I don't chug out a whole bottle like that herbivore over there, it's still nice to have a drink occasionally especially at nights like this." He said without opening his eyes.

"so Hibari-san drinks as well…" Tsuna mused, which the skylark picked up but said nothing.

Another silence passed, the two just silently stared at the night sky, entranced at the beauty of the dark sky. Silhouettes of clouds trace the blackness, hiding some sparkles in its wake.

"the sky is beautiful… yet at the same time cold and harsh" Hibari started, his eyes not leaving the dark abyss above.

"h-hai… eh? What do you mean by that Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, curious as why Hibari would say something like that out of nowhere

"Hn, the sky gives us warmth and a place to belong but at the same time, it grows cold, alone and void of its light. But that only serves to remind us that even at the darkest hour, there is always light in our hearts." He explained to the brunet.

"what?"

Hibari sighed, his eyes rolling in exasperation. "the sky gives all it can give to everything it envelops without asking anything in return, yet sometimes it grows dark, letting everything become blind. But that doesn't mean that the sky will neglect its charge. It leaves hope even to the bleakest situations"

'_just like you'_ Hibari thought.

…

'_I don't understand anything he is saying!' _ Tsuna wailed in his mind.

"don't worry, you'll understand it one day" Hibari suddenly said. The brunet only stood, shocked that he gave his thoughts away again. Then Tsuna noticed something odd.

"now that I think of it, Hibari-san is talkative tonight…" Tsuna wondered. _'and he didn't bite me to death. it must be the effects of sake…'_

"what if I was talkative?"

"no-nothing!" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari only raised a brow.

"But, it's nice to talk with you like this, even if it's for a while" Tsuna said as he smiled to the skylark. He saw a small flicker in the skylark's eyes before promptly returning into a impassive gaze.

Hibari was slightly caught off-guard when he saw the sincere smile the brunet gave. He remembers the same smile he saw a few weeks back. There was an aching pang in his chest, slightly cringing at the feeling. He doesn't know why, but it hurts, hurts in a way he thought he couldn't possibly feel again.

"It's the same.." he began to say

"ehhh?"

"It's the same smile you gave the last time we had a conversation." Hibari sadly smiled.

'_the same smile that you radiated before you_ _died'_ The pain in his chest came back again, this time stronger as he remembers the last conversation he had with him.

* * *

Flashback:

"_it's beautiful isn't it?" a 24-year old Tsunayoshi said while looking into the night sky._

_Hibari only stood behind his back, his face hiding any emotion that may betray his thoughts. Even if the older Decimo won't be able to see his face, he still has his hyper intuition, which has fully developed by years of experience._

"_the sky is so bright, so full of warmth and sunshine that it makes one smile. I sometimes wish that I could just float into the sky and touch the clouds, not that I can't. Yet why do I feel that the sky may betray me one day?" Tsuna mused._

"_Hn, stop saying non-sense things, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're turning into a herbivore again."_

"_wasn't I always a herbivore when I was young?" Tsuna retorted._

"_not anymore" Hibari simply said._

_Smirking, Tsuna turned around to face the skylark. He sighed, shaking his head in resignation and sadness. He will talk to the millfiore boss in three days, knowing that the bastard will be the reason he will vanish from the face of the earth. As much as he hate it, it's the only way they could defeat Byakuran._

"_so do you agree to this plan?" Tsuna asked the skylark_

"_Hn, it's your plan, I just want to bite somebody to death."_

_Tsuna just chuckled at the answer. Typical Hibari-esque answer…_

"_Don't worry; you'll get to fight them anyway." He reassured him._

_Tsuna stared again at the luminous night sky, admiring its mysterious beauty. In the corner of his eye, he saw a faint silhouette of a cloud. He smiled at this, since it reminded him of his elusive cloud. His thought went to his friends, thinking on what will happen to them if he was gone. He decided to ask his cloud guardian anyway._

"_Ne Hibari, do you think I'll be remembered by everyone when I die?"_

"_What are you saying, herbivore? Don't you have full confidence in your so called friends?" Hibari spat out._

"_I mean, what will they do? Will they mourn for me? Will they try to avenge me? On the other hand, would they just wallow themselves in guilt. Will they remember the good times we had? The times of hardships that we suffered together. I'm only regretting that I will leave those precious to me." He asked._

"_You already know the answer for that, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_The Vongola boss closed his eyes and smiled. _

"_it's fun to be with everyone. That's why I want to come back as fast as I can." Tsuna started to talk._

"…_I may not know what will happen in the future, but there is one thing I know. I have faith in our past selves that they can beat Byakuran. That's why I promise you. That one day, I want to come back and talk with you again, Hibari-san"_

"_Hn" Hibari simply said, while trying to hide the faint blush in his face. But this didn't mean that Tsuna didn't notice the blush. He let out a hearty chuckle, which that skylark glared daggers at the brunet._

"_I'm just joking Hibari-san…don't take it seriously if you don't want to"_

"_Hn." Hibari glared again._

_He sighed at the antics of his cloud guardian. 'He never changed this past ten years…' he thought in amusement._

"_by the way…" Tsuna stated._

"_Hn?"_

"…_be careful with my past self, you know how I was in the past…" Tsuna joked_

"_Hn, don't think I will let you order me around, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari growled._

"_hai, hai.." the Vongola boss simply answered_

* * *

Hibari just stared at the smaller brunet. His eyes softened, now betraying the feelings he tried to hide from the herbivore.

'_at that time…'_

He held Tsuna's chin and brought it closer to his face. The brunet only stared back, unsure what to do in this awkward position.

'_at that time… I wanted to claim you…'_

"ehh? Hi-Hibari-san?" the brunet stuttered, his cheeks glowing pink

"Don't think you can order me around, herbivore." Hibari commanded to the confused brunet.

Then, slowly he brought their lips closer, closing his eyes as he did. He kissed those soft lips with surprising gentleness. It felt the same, the same as the older one. He saw those big round eyes widen as he closed his eyes. He let himself melt into the kiss, having the urge to do something more but chose to restrain himself to prevent the Vongola boss…no, his lover from fearing him. It felt a few minutes passed before he reluctantly broke the kiss. Hibari smirked as slowly lifted his head and walked away.

'_I wanted to tell you that you were mine, that I will be willing to wait for you.'_

"be strong, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" he said as he left the brunet alone.

'_be strong so that you'll be the carnivore that I've always known. That you will keep your promise that you will come back and be with me again, my sky…'_

"Eh?" Tsuna only stood there, dumbfounded at the kiss. He lifted his fingers to his lips, still feeling the lingering kiss. His senses now returned as he was able to comprehend what happened. Then, he did the only thing Dame-Tsuna would do…

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" a shout resonated in the starry sky, echoing in the distance.

* * *

_The next day:_

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked, his tonfas ready.

Tsuna tried to look at Hibari seriously. However, when he sees his face, the kiss from yesterday flash before his eyes. His blush returned, and avoided to look at Hibari.

'_I just cant face him'_ he thought.

"If you can't take your training seriously, I'll bite you to death.."

"HIIIIEEEEE!" he shrieked as he narrowly dodged a tonfa. He looked at the skylark, who is slightly annoyed. "Hibari-san! Stop! I'm not ready yet!" he shrieked.

Reborn, seeing the brunet blush, smirked as his plan went perfectly. Now, he doesn't have to worry on a certain skylark. He watched as Hibari chased Tsuna, who is shrieking like a girl, in the training room with tonfas in hand.

Obviously, Hibari was too drunk to remember what he did…

* * *

My Rants:

Credits to the mxr staff for giving me a plot for this story…. hehe

Okay, I got part of my inspiration for this one-shot when I was watching the stars at night (I always make sure to stargaze before sleeping). It a bit rushed so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors.

Lol, a drunk Hibari. It is stated by Kusakabe that Hibari has a low tolerance for alcohol. This is just an attempt of mine to flesh out the idea of a drunk skylark and Tsuna just had to be the witness for that.

So… is this story okay? Or was it a piece of crap? Let me know so I can improve in my next one-shots…

One last thing…

HAPPY B-DAY HIBARI!

Ciao….

R&R... comments are always welcome

V

V

v

v


End file.
